Polaroid Moments
by TheSuiteEmilie
Summary: What he did to her, and how he made her feel was worth remembering and saving forever.. Just like the polaroid pictures. -Oneshot-


I just felt like I needed to write something for you :) I'm working on my other stories to! So stick around ;)

* * *

_Slowly and peacefully, she felt herself waking up. Her eyes followed closely behind, and slid right open. Both lazily adjusting to the light, and taking in her environments. White, clean sheets, draped over her slender body, which was only clad in one of his white dress-shirts. She felt herself shiver, when a light breeze came in from an open window across the room. That's when she felt him move in close to her. He was still asleep, but instinctually wrapped his arms around her body. Followed by his hot breath hitting her face. Her body shivered again at the pleasant touch. In a curled smile, she gently dug her upper teeth into her dry bottom lip. This touch of love was the absolute best to her. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. _

_Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by his tired, small, blue eyes. They darted right into her brown ones. Right then she felt like she'd stopped breathing for a brief moment. That's what he did to her. He was that amazing. He made her feel safe, he understood her and more importantly; he made her feel wanted. Giving out a sigh in satisfaction, he slid his hand under her shirt and stroked her bare back. "Good morning," he let out in a raspy voice. "Hey, you," the low voice of her's broke the silent._

_"__Did you sleep well?" he gently let his other hand slide down her cheek. "Yeah… I did," escaped from her lips "What about you?" His hand still rested on her back. Letting his fingers dance across her skin. "I've never been better," his lips formed a weak smile, before he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Last night was amazing," the whisper was pressed against her forehead. "It truly was. Thank you for making me feel loved like that." She whispered. Like she only wanted him to hear her._

_In a swift movement she pulled herself out of his grip, and pushed him onto his back. Then she sat up right next to him, and looked down to find his surprised look. "What was that for?" he chuckled, slightly confused. "I don't know? But you look cute, boo," she said in a cute, and teasing manner as she let her hand run through his hair. Followed by her leaning down, and playfully burying her face in his cheek before kissing it. "God, you drive me crazy," he chuckled and turned his head to catch her lips with his. In surprise she giggled and kissed him back. That was before she got an idea, and suddenly turned around. Away from him. When she out of nowhere stood up in the big bed, he found her holding a polaroid camera. _

_"__Nooo," he whined and hid his face behind his hands "I look so tired. Don't take a picture of that." She stood right above him. One leg on each side of his muscular body. "No no! It's cute!" The camera was ready to shoot, but he kept hiding his face. "Tonyyy. Please. If you love me, you'll remove your hands and send me a handsome smile." A sigh dropped from his lips. "You're lucky I love you. Now take that picture and c'mere," flash brightened up the room for less than a second. Followed by the picture coming out of the camera. Gently he grabbed her calves, and made her fall onto his body. She laughed and straddled his body, pulling the picture out of the camera. "See!" A little polaroid picture appeared in front of his face "You look handsome." Briefly he shook his head and simply responded with a smile, as she removed the picture from his sight, and admired it herself. As she admired it, a beautiful smiled crept onto her face, and Tony couldn't help himself. He grabbed the camera that was laying on his chest and quickly shot a picture of her. _

_"__Heyyyy!" The flash from the camera quickly caught her attention. She looked down at him "That wasn't nice!" He chuckled and grabbed the picture from the camera before looking at it. "It is. Because you love me," he took her own weapon and used it against her. "Got me…" she mumbled and dropped the picture of him on the bed. "But you look beautiful in this picture," he showed it to her, before letting his fingers slip off of it and let it fall to the surface of the bed. "And in this picture as well," his hands slid onto her bare thighs and his eyes took in her beauty. "This picture called life. Developing a little bit of it everyday." A pink sign of affection appeared on her cheeks. Only he could make her blush like that. As they were having a passionate, loving staring contest; he suddenly felt her hands on top of his. She gently started moving his hands up and down her thighs. Enjoying the friction between their skin. A cold breeze came by again, which caused her body to shiver again. And he immediately noticed. "Come here, babe," he said softly and pulled her down towards him, so she was lying on top of him. Head resting on his firm, bare chest, she could hear his heartbeat. It was somehow soothing to her. Next thing she knew; he had covered both of their bodies with the white duvet. Once again his hand snook under her shirt, and slid it along the surface of her soft skin. A delightful sigh escaped her lips, before she turned her head and planted them on his collarbone. Of course a smile was spread across his face. Afterwards she let her head rest against his chest again. She could feel his warm hand roam upwards, and stroke the empty space between her shoulder blades. That's another thing she loved about him. Them._

_He could turn an innocent touch, into something quite intimate yet not vulgar or taboo. Once again she reached over for the polaroid camera. This time taking a picture of both of them together. Upon seeing the outcome of it; they both chuckled. All of these pictures were definitely worth saving. Forever. _

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!

xx

Emilie


End file.
